Mystery of two faces
by DiddlySquishyCheeks
Summary: Full summary inside. AlastoxOC Warning: The contents of this work do not follow the story of Hazbin Hotel that will be released on October 2019. All the materials used here belong to their respective owners and I claim no ownership of them. I only own my original/fan characters and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There has been going on's in Hell lately that had Sir Pentious scratching his head. All of the leads have lead him to a dead end.

Meanwhile at the Happy Hotel, everyone was getting ready for the hotels Grand Opening. Again. Funded by Alastor, the infamous Radio Demon. Happy to receive clients and hopefully will become a success.

Sypha, one of Hell's many denizens, moved to the big city and get herself a stable life. Chancing to work at the Happy Hotel as one of their performers/staff, she don't want any trouble from anyone or anything. Except the one demon that NO ONE messes with. Who keeps looking her way, thinking she didn't notice and she wants it to stop. She was not looking for a relationship. She didn't' want to repeat another disaster like the last one.

Alastor on the other hand wants to do everything involving the new hired staff. Curiosity you can say he was, but he has this feeling in his gut that pushes him to do it. The female demon was leaking with secrets. Secrets that she was hiding from them and he was going to solve it. Curiouser and curiouser.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or its characters. They ate the property of Vivziepop. I only own the plot and the oc's mentioned.

A/N: This story has been posted on wattpad first before being uploaded to this site. Please remember that Hazbin Hotel is a musical web series.

Chapter 1

Sypha finished packing her clothes and other things and shut her large carry-on suitcase. Next up were her toiletries and and her iportabt items and she was set.

Sighing she looked up to see that her clock. Four thirty-eight AM. She only had a short time left before leaving and catching the morning train.

Sypha is a demoness with a tall and fit frame. Skin paler than normal she still has a bit flush on her cheeks. Her long and dark teal colored was hair tied so that it wouldn't be in the way. Her lashes framed her eyes which were bright blue and her seclera were pitch black. She was wearing jeans pants and a blouse crop.

She has been living in a small city several miles away from the big city and it was only an hour, tops, from each other. Sypha stayed in an apartment she's lived in for two and some years now. She's met and made some good friends, made a living as an assistant on the nearby firm. It wasn't that bad, at least she can pay her bloody bills and eat on a daily basis.

But now she left her job because her boss was a total price and was sexually harrassing her by feeling her ass up when he gets the chance.

She was struggling for a while. Her boss never gave her check before leaving. She want from odd job to another to pay the bills, until an old acquaintance of hers somehow found her number and reached out.

It was a week ago when she was informed of a good job opening in the main city. Ironically enough, the job offer was on the news not too long ago. She agreed and here she was a week later.

Packing the last if her items she passed to look around the apartment she's lived for a while now. It wasn't 'home' home, but she was going to miss the place.

She wasn't going to lie to herself that she was not even a bit nervous. Sypha wasn't sure what's going to happen to her for making this decision. She was going to leave the friends she'd made here and move to an adventure unknown.

Cheesy but true.

She sighed as her little ghost minions came out from their hiding place within her shadow in worry.

"You'd think I've learned by now to get used to moving from one place to another." She commented. Her little ghost looked saddened.

"Now it's time to say goodbye

I'm starting out a brand new life

And I ask myself

Where do I go from here?" Sypha started as she shouldered her bagpack and duffle bag.

'(Where do I go from here)' her ghosts echoed.

"I'm scared about a million things

I don't know what the future brings

And I ask myself

Where do I go from here?" She picked up her siutcase from the floor, pulled up the handle and started to leave her bedroom.

'(Where do I go from here)'

"I'm standing at the crossroads

Looking for the way" Sypha paused by the hallway and noticed an old picture in a frame and picked it up. She looked at the image taken before things went horribly wrong because she trusted someone she deeply cared about. She glared.

"My life" She removed the picture from the frame, ripped it to shreds,

'(My life)'

"Will never be the same" and threw the ripped pieces of the picture in the trash and continued on towards the front door.

"Where do I go from here?

Can anybody ease my sorrow?

I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose" Locking the door of her apartment one last time, Sypha walked towards the elevator and pressed the button towards the ground floor. When she did, she knocked on her landlady's door.

'(I've got so much to lose)'

"Where do I go from here?

I'm having visions of tomorrow

But I don't know which path I gotta choose"

The old demon smiled at her as she received the keys of her once apartment.

"Have a save trip, dearie.", She waved goodbye.

Sypha waved back. "Thank you, Ms Grimsby. Goodbye."

"I'm holding on to here and now

This life is turning upside down

And I ask myself" She walked towards the bus stop that was near the postal station. She passed by a restaurant and chanced aglance before moving on.

"Where do I go from here?"

'(Where do I go from here)'

"And all the friends I had before

Will they last forevermore?

And I ask myself

Where do I go from here?" Sypha looked down on the sidewalk with a sad frown before taking in a deep breath before releasing it and kept on walking.

'(Where do I go from here)'

"I'm standing at the crossroads

Looking for the way" Sypha stopped at a red light and waited for the traffic lights to change with everyone else that wanted to cross the street.

"My life" The street light change to signal that it was safe to cross.

'(My life)'

"Will never be the same"

"Where do I go from here?

Can anybody ease my sorrow

I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose" Reaching the bus stop, she got on and paid before getting herself a seat. It wasn't long when the bus itself left and headed towards the train station.

'(I've got so much to lose, yeah)'

"Where do I go from here?

I'm having visions of tomorrow

But I don't know which path I gotta choose" Sypha leaned on the chair, looking tired despite having went to bed early last night. She crossed her arms and slumped in the seat and the sad look returning to her face. She closed her eyes.

"Who are you? Who am I?

I'm not the girl I used to be" Her mind went back to meeting that person for the first time and changing to when sahe wasn't fooled anymore by his antics.

"What is wrong? What is right?" She made the right choice by leaving him.

"Guessing what the future holds for me, yeah, yeah" Her eyes opened.

"Everything has changed" She saw the train station approaching and sat up.

"And it feels so strange"

'(Where do I go from here?)

(I really don't know...)

Yeah'

"Where do I go from here?

Can anybody ease my sorrow

I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose" She walked in and headed towards one of the many tickets booths and got in line. When it was her turn, she bought the ticket to the city, paid and went towards the correct train and waited to get on board.

'(I've got so much to lose, yeah)'

"Where do I go from here?

I'm having visions of tomorrow

But I don't know which path I gotta choose" As the security signalled that everyone to get on because the train leaves in six minutes, Sypha hastened to get on and grab herself a chair.

Sitting down, Sypha took one last glance outside before the train departed. Her new life has begun.

"Oh

Where do I go?"

Leaving the train station, Sypha paused by the entrance and took the time to look around.

She was surprised to see such tall buildings and many neon lights.

As she was preoccupied, Sypha didn't see the thief until they bumped into her and made off with her suitcase.

"Hey!"

The thief didn't get too far when all of a sudden he was grabbed by something before being surrounded by darkness.

Freaking out, the thief didn't know what was going on until the light came back and they were face to face with the demon they stole from.

Her annoyed face didn't register to them because their attention bwas drawn to what was holding them. They followed the thing when they realized that it came from the demon.

"Nothing annoys me than those who don't know who their messing with. Give me back my suitcase and I might not think about throwing you in the next block over. That'd be a real pain in the ass if you land the wrong way." Sypha spoke in a low and calm tone that was sending massive red flags in the their head.

Gulping, the thief gave a nervous chuckle before handing back her suitcase.

Sypha raised a brow before grabbing back her bag. She then placed the thief back down on the sidewalk. The thief made a run for it the second he was loose, leaving dust in his wake.

Sypha blinked before shrugging and continued on. She already had the address so she's fine in not getting lost. Hopefully.

Getting out of the taxi and paying the driver, Sypha arrived at the street where the hotel was located. But it was getting close to lunch time and she hasn't eaten since breakfast. Fortunately there was a diner just a few feet from her. She can grab something to eat before going to the hotel.

Entering the diner, Sypha took a seat by the bar and not two seconds after, the oner if said diner approached her. He was a spider demon. An old word tarantula.

"What'll ya have, toots?" He asked as he gave her the menu.

Obviously bieng new to the area, Sypha didn't know what to get. So instead she asked,

"Do you have any specials to recommend?"

The owner, Titus, was his name that was on his name tag, raised a brow before smirking.

"We gotta brunch special from nine to two thirty. We servin' Kerrigie, some good ol' gumbo, the classic pancakes, mushroom and bacon soup with garlic bread and finally some kidney and black bean omelet with a side o' toast."

"Well then, I'll have the omelet, please." Sypha decided with a smile as Titus wrote down her order.

"Any drinks?" He asked and she replied that she'll have a kiwi milkshake.

Fifteen minutes later her food arrived. She thanked the owner before digging in. And she had to admit, the omelet was pretty darn good.

Finishingbher lunch, Sypha paid for her meal and thanked Titus, who she told that she will be returning again, and left.

Covering her burp with her free hand, Sypha continued to walk the last couple of blocks before reaching her destination.

As she turned the corner she saw it. The Happy Hotel.

She made it. And she gotta say, the image on the news didn't do it justice.

Breathing in before exhaling, Sypha walked the last remaining distance towards her new job and her unknown future.

Stopping before the front doors Sypha inhaled and exhaled again before raising her hand to knock.

But her hand stopped before it even made contact on the wooded surface.

Am I seriously seconds guessing this, she thought to herself. There was no way she was hesitating about going through with her decision. She had the whole week to think about it!

Shaking her head, Sypha quickly exhaled and knocked the door.

It only took a couple of minutes for the door to open. And the person that the door revealed was not who she expected.

TBC

A/N: As I was typing this I remembered that Hazbin Hotel is a musical. Hopefully the others remembered, too. XD


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery of Two Faces

Chapter 2

Warning: There some sensitive materials in this chapter that may trigger readers and inappropriate for younger readers as well. You have been warned.

Also, thank you Lunalias, Mimzy94, Omega97, R1049308, Princess Serenity Angel and YueHiiro03 for the follows and favorites.

~ Last time ~

_Shaking her head, Sypha quickly exhaled and knocked the door._

_It only took a couple of minutes for the door to open. And the person that the door revealed was not who she expected._

Angel grunted as he walked away from the bar towards the lounge when he heard the knocking from the front door.

"Hey, somebody open the dang the door, will ya?" He called but no one answered him.

"Hey!" He called again. And again, no one answered.

Growling under his breath and stomped towards the door.

When he opened it he was to say a snarky remark when he saw who it was.

And he swore to God that he felt his heart stop for a second.

"Sy.. S-S-Sypha?" He stuttered. His other arms curled themselves close to his body. And said body was about to book it the second the demon was going to do anything funny.

Sypha blinked a couple times before slowly smiling.

"Angel. I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

Angel felt his right eye twitch. She was kidding, right?

"Yeah, yeah. I've be fine. So...watcha doin' here?" Angel asked as he scratched his nape.

Was I really having a conversation with her, he thought.

"Oh. I came here for a job. Molly called me a week ago-"

"Molly?!" Angel cut off but she continued anyway.

"And she spoke of the hired help needed here. So, here I am." Sypha finished her explanation.

Angel felt that he could faint. No, he was gonna faint.

"Hey, Angel. What's all the- Oh! Hello, there." Charlie, his savior, arrived to save his ass.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. But everyone here calls me Charlie. Would you like to come in?" Charlie invited and the three of them entered.

Charlie lead them into the lounge and everyone took their seats.

"So, are you here to apply for the program?" Charlie asked Sypha to which Angel did a face palm.

Charlie turned to him in concern. "What?"

Angel merely grunted, "She came here for a job."

Charlie perked up to his and turned back to Sypha. "Oh! That's wonderful! We could use more staff here, to be honest.", She confessed.

Shaking her head, Charlie took out a pen and notepad from inside her pants pocket.

"So. Name, cause of death and what year, what talents or hobbies can you do and what can you tell us about yourself?" The blondes questions kept coming one after another.

"About myself?" Sypha repeated the last question.

Charlie nodded. "Yup. Here at the Happy Hotel we are very strict on who we hire. Whether if you have powers or not, or if you've had a shady past or not, or secrets that you're not telling us."

The blonde listed with a happy tune and smile that made Sypha raise her brow in amusement while Angel was mopping behind his hands.

"You guys around don't beat around the bush, do you?" Sypha joked.

Charlie giggled, "Nope. We've had too many casualties already when we first opened." But her mood dropped down as fast as when it appeared.

Sypha understood her predicament. She's heard of news about it in the news and radio talk show.

She nodded. "I understand, miss Charlie-"

"Please, just Charlie is fine." Said blonde cut her off but she continued anyways.

"My name is Sypha and I died pretty recently. Around two... two thousand and nine (2009), I was seventeen at the time, and my cause of death..." Sypha had to pause on that part. Because her cause of death was frustrating and down right embracing to be honest.

"Don't worry, take your time." Charlie softly comforted Sypha about the subject. Honestly, no one wants to remember how they died.

Sypha sighed before she continued. " My cause of death was that I was an unfortunate victim of a ransoming gig. Simple enough. My family back then didn't have a lot of money the unfortunate low lives wanted. I got beaten up, raped and had to be mostly bagged and tied from head to toe in complete darkness. When the time came that the police found me I learned that it was an abandoned sawmill next to a deep lake. Unfortunately, the police didn't reach me in time when I was dropped in the water with a bag full of rocks that weighed me down. I died a couple minutes after is from what i recalled."

Angel hissed. "Geeze."

"I'm so sorry." Charlie went to apologize but Sypha waved her off.

"No worries. So, my hobbies... I do some cooking and I sing."

"Sing?" Again, Charlie perked up. Angel did too.

Sypha nodded. "I do a lot of singing on my free time and I used to be the ice breaker from my old job when we have events happening. As for powers..." Sypha trailed off when she heard someone enter from the front door.

All three of them turned to see who it was.

He was a tall and thin looking demon, with pale skin. He had a wide smile on his face that showed his sharp yellowed teeth. He has short red and black hair that seemed to have 'ears' on either side and uneven antlers on the crown of his head. His eyes were a bright red while his sclera was a deeper color of the same shade. And a monocle over his right eye.

He wore a dressed shirt that had an upside-down black cross motif and a classic bowtie and burgundy colored dressed pants. Over that he wore a custom tailored pin striped dark red coat. He also wore gloves and dressed shoes of the same color as his pants. In his hand was an old microphone from the 1920's attached to his cane.

"Ah, Charlie, Angel. I didn't know you have a guest over. Pardon my rudeness." He spoke. His voice sounded like it was broadcasting through a vacuum tube radio.

"No worries, Alastor. We were just-" Charlie started but got cut off when Sypha suddenly jumped away from her seat and away from the demon in red.

Taking a stance shadows began to swirl around her feet before rising up. Forming winged-like claws and tendrils with sharp spear like blades on the tips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Angel screamed as he scrambled to stand.

Charlie quickly stood waving her arms and getting between Alastor and Sypha.

"Sypha! Sypha, it's okay."

Said demon glanced at Charlie, who noticed that her pupils changed to slits, before returning her attention back to the ever grinning demon.

"Do the two of you even know who this is?" Sypha spoke in a leveled tone.

"Yes, we know who he is, Sypha. In fact, he's the one who's funding the hotel." Charlie explained as her arms moved in a placating manner.

Sypha looked at her incredulously before pointing in the red demons general direction.

"Him? Funding the hotel? You're kidding, right?"

"She ain't kiddin', sweetheart. Without him this whole joint wouldn't be up and runnin' in the first place." Angel pointed out which was new news to Sypha.

She let the whole thing sink in before her hand dragged down her face, pulling back her powers in the process.

"Bloody Nora.", She cursed, which was Alastor's cue.

"Now that that's out of the way who is your lovely guest?"

"Alastor, this is Sypha. She came here for a job. Which you already know that we're a little short on staff." Charlie explained.

Alastor looked at Sypha carefully. Before he added, "What can she do?"

"She can sing apparently." Angel cut in as he leaned on the wall.

Sypha raised a brow. She didn't miss the tone in the spiders voice. "I thought you knew I could?"

"Uh, no. I don't. And you know the hell why." He snarked with a mocking tone as he crossed his arms.

Sypha blinked as she remembered. "Yeah, I remember. But that was then, this is now.", She said but Angel ignored it.

Charlie coughed. "Anyway... If you want the job, Sypha, we would like to hire you as the hotels entertainer."

"Really?" The demon blinked at that. This was good.

The blonde demon smiled and nodded.

"That's great. I'll go and find an apartment and if it's okay I can-" Charlie stopped her there.

"Anyone who works here has a room and board as well as meals. You will be paying your rent for the services you do in the hotel. And you'll receive your pay monthly. As long as you follow the hotel rules."

Sypha looked at Charlie in surprise before shaking her hand in gratitude.

"Consider myself hired! Thank you very much." She was very thankful for the princess. If she hadn't told her about the board, of what little money she had would have been spent on the rent alone and not much left to buy food.

"Great! Follow me to the front desk. I'll give you your room key." Sypha followed Charlie out of the lounge, leaving the two other demons to their own devices.

"She's a charming one, isn't she?" Alastor commented, to which Angel scoffed before leaving the lounge and heading to the bar. He needed a double.

Alone in the lounge, no one saw Alastor's eyes narrow and glow before leaving the lounge himself.

Things have gotten interesting.

**TBC**


End file.
